A large-diameter rolling bearing comprises generally two concentric inner and outer rings, at least a row of contact rollers arranged between raceways and guiding faces provided on the rings, and a plurality of spacers disposed circumferentially between the rollers. Such rolling bearings are generally loaded, both axially and radially, often with a relatively strong load.
French patent FR 2 222 898 relates to apertured spacers for rolling bearing which, by being assembled together, form a cage for the rollers. Each apertured spacer is of a substantially rectangular shape with inner and outer portions and lateral portions extending transversally between the inner and outer portions. Each spacer is provided with a recess retaining the associated roller introduced by force through one aperture, the width of the aperture being less than the diameter of the roller.
The inner and outer portions of each spacer may respectively come into contact with the guiding faces of the rings. Such contacts between the spacers and the rings induce an increase of the friction torque of the rolling bearing.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a spacer for rolling bearing adapted to reduce its friction contribution and which is simple to manufacture and economic.